Strike Force Heroes Chronicles
by StrikeForceHeroeTeller
Summary: Wesley, commander of the Strike Force Heroes, or SFH, found his old blog in one of the many archives saved in their HQ. Remembering old times, he opens his blog and starts reading...
1. Chapter 1

**Strike Force Heroes 3** : Wesley's Chronicles

Strike Force Heroes Saga isn't mine. It's property of Sky9 Games.

* * *

Blog entry #0012330458. Tuesday, February 9, 2016. SFH HQ, South America. Commander Wesley's personal blog.

Initiating…

We have already spent a year searching for Globex HQ, how can something like that be so hard when they have deployed a worldwide clone army?

Oh…yeah, where are my manners? I'm Wesley, 25 years old, commander of the Strike Force Heroes or SFH to cut it short. You will see, I have a long history on this band since I joined first 2 years ago. Everything went like this…

 **Chapter 1: welcoming a rookie, SFH style!**

It was a sunny day when I joined the SFH, a hot day to be exactly. I had already made a lots of paperwork in my attempt to join the SFH. I didn't even know why the paperwork. They were only 5 heroes, jeez! And I heard they weren't fans of formality. Oh, I see the base. Well, this is my first day…let's see how it goes.

When people talk about Heroes they expect to see a group of people fighting arm to arm without having disputes and always helping each other. But this weren't heroes; they we're Strike Force Heroes and they do all what I mentioned above but in a different style. When I get into the main entrance, I was greeted by a flying chair that came from God-knows-were and pass near the side of my head. I wasn't shocked of this, what shocked me was the heroes: they were firing against each other with REAL guns! What the heck they were thinking?! Like I predicted they were only 5, and at least one came to greet me. He was an old man with gray moustache, dressed in a military general British green uniform with a beret of the same color, and a gold medal of a knife between laurel crowns.

 _West. I heard about him, he was in the British military and wanted to be secretary of Defense. But his team, by unknown reasons was framed of treason. West sacrificed his career by taking all responsibility of the charges and parted in the exile. He later joined the SFH to make a change in the way he knew. He was the general of the team. He always used dual pistols._

"So you are the new one, right?" He asked me. "Yes" I answered "A pleasure to meet you West." "How do you knew his name?" Asked me a guy with a lot of devices in his uniform.

 _Nathan, the engineer of the team. He is a man with U.S. engineer corps armor, a black bandana covering his mouth, a helmet with 3 LED lights, some touchpads in his arms, his assault rifle (he had an arsenal of them), and a big backpack with his signature sentry turret and a radio. He was in the U.S, army for 12 years and his love for glory made him get a dishonorable charge. With this, he took his combat capabilities to the SFH._

"Your names are on the archive of my contract, Nathan." I answered, showing him said document in front of his face. "Oh, well is an honor to meet you, sir…" He said. "Wesley, and I'm the new here..." I answered when I was interrupted by a guy who wore… gaming knight armor or something like? "Ah! So you're a rookie, right?"

 _Jyn, the sniper of the team. He is a Korean guy, like I said he was wearing a knight costume modern battle armor that he bought on eBay. He is a fan of videogames, in fact some of his sniper abilities came from this games. The rest came when he went into the Korean army at the age of 14. He is the youngest member to ever join the SFH at 18 years old. Right now he had 24 years old. But don't underestimate him or your head will be ripped away from your body by his sniper rifle._

"Kind off." I answered him. "Great! A candidate for the trolling!" Really bro? West: "Nah, ignore him, he has his brain affected by those toys of him." "Hey! My toys are my guns, the videogames are TOTALLY different!" Me: "Okay, guys I don't want to be involved so I'm just going to put my things in my locker and get bloody hell started." But when I was going to the lockers, a GIANT guy stayed on my path. I looked up and saw who he was.

 _Tower, the juggernaut of the team. Like its nickname says, Tower is a HUGE man who looks kind off invincible with his All-round armor including his gloves, dark-glass helmet, boots and containers. A problem of him is that despite he has fought with the SFH a long time, they still don't know how does he looks like or what's his real name. He loves using close-range weapons like shotguns or elementals (flamethrowers, freezing rays, acid hounds, teslas and microwaves)._

Heck, this guy didn't even talked but he looked like a badass. Jyn: "Oh, don't worry about him. We don't know his name but we name him Tower". "Yeah, I know. Now can you please move out of my way?" But Tower didn't even move an inch. "If you want us to do what you say, you need to at least give us a good reason to obey you" Said a grouchy voice and I turn my head to see Dex.

 _Dex is the mercenary of the team. Like its class says, he's in for the money. He was hired because of its aggressiveness and mortal combat capabilities in the battlefield. Despite having worked with the SFH for many years, there is still unknown if he is loyal to them. His combat class is the "lobo solo" of the team, using boosts that only help him to stay on the level of his enemies. Oh, he also uses all kind of explosives launchers like bazookas or grenades._

This guy was wearing a fisher pink-dark hat with grizzly green-lime shorts and didn't wear a shirt, making a clear view of his muscular chest.

D: "I know that you are new here, but if you want our respect, you need to gain it."

Me: "So…what do I need to do to gain it?"

N: "On what do you specialize?"

Me: "Ummm…I won't tell you any detail of my past right now, but I was graduated from the U.S. Army as the Chief of the Engineer Corps."

J: "Aww, man! Another 'nerd' in here!"

Me: "HEY, I HATE IT WHEN THEY CALL ME NERD!"

Without more, I got out of my backpack my favorite companions: my tactical .45 and my grenade launcher which I call "Bennet's Doom". We fought, and I gotta say it was hard but fun too. The rest of the Heroes seem to be aware that I may calm but when people call me by loser nicknames, I'm a beast in battle. Despite of that, I was running out of ammo when an idea came to my head.

Me: "Hey! See ya later suckers!"

Uf, that made them get REALLY mad. They started to chase me in group and I run, but everything was going well according to my plan. In one of the deviations I take, I (believe it) hid in a trash can that had enough dimensions to fit in. The Heroes passed by and continue running. I get out and set my trap. Later, they came back after 1 hour of searching for me in the base only to see me drinking a beer but without worries because I left a death-way with sentry turrets ALL over the place.

Me: "Your last chance boys, give up and I may consider only punish Jyn instead to all of you."

J: "Ha, yeah. Like if it was going to…"

EVERYONE: "OK!"

J: "Wait, what?!" They pushed Jyn and the next thing you knew, he flew up to the roof.

W: "Well it seems that you have done a great job. Heck, I even fall for it! (Sighs) Well, it seems that's the right thing to say, welcome to the Heroes, Wesley."

Hell, it was fun! I was going to answer when suddenly a huge boom had been heard…


	2. Chapter 2

**Strike Force Heroes Chronicles.**

 **Chapter 2: Globex attacks!**

Disclaimer: Strike Force Heroes Saga belongs to Sky9games.

* * *

After the boom, there was a huge hole on the entrance and a group of soldiers wearing dark uniform suits with the symbol of a circle crossed out with an "X" started to pour in.

Nathan:- Globex?! I though that Alpha team got rid of them 5 years ago!

Dex:- Discuss later! Fire at will! -

Just then we went weapons free and started to kick some Globex ass. From what I heard, there was a team before Dex, Nathan, Jyn, and even Tower called "The Alpha Team". The old team was assigned to neutralize rebellions in South America and get back home afterwards. But eventually they ended up into a another BIG problem.

I will tell the story later since I need to take care of some guys that are coming directly at me. One pointed me with an AK12* while the other one charged forward at me bringing out his pistol and a knife. I took advantage of this and headshoted the charging one before using his body as a shield against the AK one. Once he stopped to reload, I brought out my Bennet's Doom* and exploded his body to shreds. I took a look around and saw Jyn sniping some foes without giving a heck of a guy ready to stab him in the back.

Me:- Jyn! Bogey at your Six o'clock!- I pressed Bennet's trigger and (fortunately) blew up the stalker.

Jyn:- Ah! I'm hit! Oh, wait... no, I'm not, haha! - Seriously man? Too much gaming for you.

The battle continued and it was looking like Globex wasn't going to stop sending more men to their deaths. Man we looked invincible and we were invincible. Tower soon took out a group of 6 men with only 1 shot for each for! Nathan's rocket sentry wiped out a lot more before being disabled. Jyn was really a sharpshooter, he took 10 consecutive headshots! Not to forget about West, he really boost our morale a lot. And Dex... Where's he?

Me:- Hey! Has anyone seen Dex? -

West:- Negative. I thought he was with you! -

Me:- He wasn't! I thought he was supporting Tower! -

Nathan:- Probably he is among the crowd, he likes to do it all by himself. -

Jyn:- Yeah well Nathan! He is in the crowd but it doesn't looks like he is taking it good! -

I saw in the direction Jyn was pointing to and he was right. Dex was having a bad time in the middle of Globex's army. I didn't hesitate, I folded Bennet's Doom in my back and took out my Custom Honey Badger rifle: the Crazy Badger.* It shoots like a three-cannon rifle so it acts like a shotgun but with bullets instead of shotgun shells. A shot of it could mean an insta-death. I sprinted towards the group surrounding Dex and I think the rest got what I was doing because they followed me into action too. We crashed into the enemy and make them fall back.

West:- Are you okay Dex? -

Dex:- I'm always fine, I can handle a lot by myself, remember? -

Nathan:- Well, your 'solo' time is over, let's send those people back from where they came! -

And with that, the counter-attack started.

* * *

It was until 6:00 pm that Globex army retreated, leaving behind some of their equipment and a hole on the entrance of our base. Man we were exhausted by then so I was glad that they fled. But something was bugging me, those guys looked very similar to each other, like if all of them were a lot of twins. Is it possible that...?

Me:- Guys, is it me or those dudes looked very equal to each other? -

The others looked at me like if I was missing a nail in my head.

Jyn:- What do you mean? They were all the same soldiers, same army,same uniform, etc. -

Me:- That's the thing, they all looked equal, like if they were cloned. -

Nathan:- Hey, now that I think about it, you're right! They looked like clones, but how does that happened? -

Tower:- Mmmpppphhhh. -

West:- Good idea Tower. Maybe the Scientist knows more about it. -

Me:- The Scientist? (And how the hell did you understand him?) -

West:- The Scientist is an old fella from Alpha Squad. Actually, thanks to him, the Alpha commander, Wiliam, managed to save South America from a nuke that Globex launched. -

The name of William made me flinch. I knew that man and I have reasons to dislike that man.

Jyn:- I'll pass, I'm not going into a mission that leads to science classes. Boring! -

Nathan:- In that case, we will go like this: Jyn, Tower, and West stay here in case they come back. Dex, Wesley and I will go to the Scientist. West, do we got any bird operational? -

West:- Only an odd Apache active, you haven't give maintenance to our choppers a long time ago! -

Nathan:- I'll later fix that. Dec, Wesley! We're moving at the 0500 hours! -

Man, something tells me that from now on, things will be a lot different.

* * *

*Everytime the name of a gun has this (*) search it on the SFH wiki please.

 **And there you have it folks. Chapter 2 is now done. What is the reason that Wesley doesn't like William? What can this Scientist do for our heroes? And why Globex attacked the base of the SFH in first place? Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Scientist.**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller here guys. Sorry for the delay but I'm right now on finals and I need to give my time for studying and it takes a LOT to write this chapters. But that won't stop me from writing so enjoy and please be patient for the next delivery.**

 **Disclaimer: Strike Force Heroes Series belong to Sky9games.**

* * *

 **Near Pekín, China. 1000 hours, March 16, 2014.**

The trip to the Scientist hideout was boring and slow for me. I needed to find a way to kill time before time killed me so I decided to have a little chat with Dex who was in the co-pilot seat. I was in the rear turret of the Apache we were going. This Apache was customized by Nathan who was at the pilot seat and added a rear turret for a third passenger. After all, I needed necessary info about what we were going against.

Me: _(talking through the radio)_ *Hey Dex, if you could please kill the bug of knowing what is Globex and who the hell is the Scientist, I will appreciate that.*

Dex: *Yeah, of course little vermin (wasn't offended by that). Globex is an international weapon manufacturer company that was founded in the 1991, after the U.R.S.S. fell. A man called Mykorevich Globacus bought an old soviet weapon storage and industry to produce every weapon the U.N. considers "prohibited" and hi company soon sail through successful business. Eventually 7 years before, they got an order from North Korea to produce a new kind of chemical weapon to be used against infantry. That was when their downfall started.*

Soon Nathan joined the conversation: *The toxin was supposed to paralyze soldiers mentally making them lose the will to fight, but for unknown reasons it instead shut down all brain activity except in the reptilian region making the users feel no pain and show extreme aggressive behavior. Basically, they were filled with unlimited rage. *

Me: *And this is the part where you explain me in what the "Scientist" is related?*

Dex: *The Scientist was the one who invented the toxin, and he was trying to create the cure when Globex attacked his facility. Fortunately he was saved by William, the leader of Alpha squad.*

Nathan:*Yeah, 2 weeks before the attack Alpha squad was assigned by the U.N. in their first official mission. They were sent to suppress a rebellion of terrorists located near the Amazonian jungle. The mission was successful but on their journey back home, the cargo plane in which they were transported was attacked by Globexs' MiG's. The team bailed out though, and reunited in the Amazonian jungle. In there, a lot of soldiers we're infected by the toxin and the only ones who managed to stay clean were William, Bull, Shadow, Riggs and Toad. After rescuing the Scientist, the team started a race against time for the research of the cure before Globex or the infected attacked. Eventually, the Scientist managed to develop the cure and what was left was a way to deploy it. Globex gave them the answer.*

Dex:*Globex decided to launch a nuke against the island where Alpha squad was in hope of destroying the infection. But once launched, William flew literally above the nuke and sabotaged the warhead, replacing it with the cure. He was about to jump out when the Globex leader of that time, Nijovrin Globacus, intervened in person. A fight took place but in the end William defeated the leader, whom got stuck in the nuke, and jumped away in his chute. In the end, the nuke exploded and dispersed the cure all over the atmosphere, cleaning the infected. Alpha squad was later congratulated by the U.N. and Globex was disbanded. Although it seem that they were actually waiting in the dark for the perfect moment.*

Me:*Alright, thanks for the info guys, and also, how long until we arrive?*

Nathan:*ETA 10 minutes*

After that time, we landed the helicopter near the Great Wall and took a taxi to the Forbidden City. Later on we heard gunshots and people started running away from something. Nathan paid the driver while me and Dex took off to see what was going on. We took a turn to the left and we saw that Globex soldiers were fighting against a man with circular glasses, white hair and a the stereotypical laboratory bat. Definitely the Scientist although I was expecting him more older. And he needed help immediately, and Dex beat me into it.

Me:*Nathan, Globex is here, watch it when you surround the corner, never know when there's a sniper around. Also give cover to me and Dex, there's at least 15 of them.*

Nathan: *Got it.*

The first one we shot down were the ones closest to the Scientist. I heard him yell: - Thank god! The Heroes! Glad that you're here! -

Nathan:- We will save you now and later you will answer some questions we have. -

It was a difficult fight since we were in a city where there are a lot of civilians that don't want to be killed by accident. Fortunately (according to Fatale who was visiting the country) nobody got hurt except for those poor fellas of Globex. Once it ended, we made a run if the police decided to show up and after finding a good hiding spot, we finally started with the diagnosis.

Scientist:- So clones, uh? Yeah, I actually heard before about that. You'll see, after the defeat Globex suffered against William, the superiors concluded that their staff and soldiers weren't powerful enough so they decided to research in another way to raise an army. Soon enough, they got the idea of using clones with genes altered to have more power and also very cheap to produce and train. The only thing I didn't know was that they got that many number of clones. -

Dex:- So, any brilliant ideas of what to do now? -

Scientist:- I actually got one, here...- He passed me a photo of a guy that had black hair swept to side, rectangular glasses and the stereotype lab robe. -...this guy is called Inaji, he is a well known scientist thanks for its research in brain activity and psychological patterns. He may have an idea to repel the problem. -

Me:- Where does he lives? -

Scientist:- He lives in a mansion near the Himalayas... wait a minute, you look...-

Me:- Ahhhh, what's the matter? -

Scientist:- You... you look like William! Wait! That's it! You are William's younger brother, Wesley! -

No...way...in...hell...he...just...said...that.

* * *

 **Wow... Wesley is William's younger brother?! That may explain why he doesn't like him but, why hate a brother that has saved the world? What's the matter with that? Stay tuned for next chapter, the SFH now will go to Inaji's home hoping that he has a solution to deal with Globex clone army. But they are not the only ones that are rushing to the mansion. StrikeForceHeroeTeller out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strike Force Heroes Chronicles.**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of the Strike Force Heroes! (Who do not belong to me T_T)**

 **Last time, the Scientist said that Wesley was William's younger brother but that just pissed him off. Why is that the matter? Why he was pissed that he was compared to his brother? Only one way to find it out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Inaji and Wesley's story.**

 **2 days later on the SFH HQ:**

 **Journal entry #0012330300, March 18, 2016...**

I now know at least that my friends are real friends in here. When I was in the military in the US Army, everytime the fellas found out that my older brother was the Hero of the SFH, they always treated me with respect. I know that you may think that that is actually a great benefit but for me it wasn't: they started expecting a lot of me, like suddenly I was going to follow my brother's steps, go around the world killing terrorists, saving innocent women and children in the Middle East, stop wars and all of that stuff. But for me that was just something impossible, a burden and an obstacle. First of all, me and my brother weren't really that close, we talked, chatted, and communicated around this time and another but still, we only kept us updated about anything not saying "What's up?" or "Thinking about something?". Just making sure we stayed alive. Second, I actually went to the military for a girl I liked, Sanchez. She is actually West's daughter (I found out just yesterday, God bless me that he still doesn't know) and we kind of hooked up during high school and kept dating afterwise. But eventually we needed to broke up, we both were going to different armies, me in the american and she in the british and this kind of relationships just don't work. We keep in touch still. Third, everyone found me disappointing after a military operation in Afganistán in 2012 when I was still a Corporal. We fought a bunch of ISIS troops just for 2 supposedly "atomic" missiles they got in a trade. They ordered me to take a platoon and get the missiles, but how in hell was a platoon of only 20 men, whom where new to the combat theatre, going to get 2 atomical misiles from a whole army of veteran Arabs? "You are William's brother, you will know how to do this.": they said. The only thing we achieved was half the award: only rescued 1 of the missiles at the cost of all my squad except me and a buddy called Mayday, the medic of our squad and a girl to be precise. She said she was at least grateful that I managed to bring her back alive, and that if I needed her for something she will glad to be useful. Well, after that mission I heard that she got contact with West so I told her that I needed to go to the SFH ASAP to avoid the trouble with the press. Fortunately the paperwork didn't took long and just when the lack of success of my mission spread out, I managed to crawl on the shadows avoiding the grip of the people.

That's all I said precisely to my squadmates when we got back to the HQ. I'm surprised they took the story pretty well. Eventually Nathan told me that "now you surelly share more common things with the SFH." Huh... now I get it. Lol. West told me the the past is the past and that from now on we all write what we are. I'm glad for that, still unbelievable he is Sanchez' father.

Right now we're getting ready for our visit to Inaji. Let's get on the road to the end of Globex.

* * *

 **2 hours later...**

We we're going in a Bell Huey into the Himalayas, damn...is really cold out here! Fortunately I brang my special heater clothes this time, a special design of clothes I made that makes them adapt to the conditions of the environment meaning that right now they're in "heating" mode keeping me warm. I feel bad for the others though.

Jyn:- Damn it! Thi-this is a wor-worse temperature than I-I i-imagi-gined. -

Dex:- Well quit whining or you'll surely end up freezing your mouth with this temperature! -

West and Nathan we're in the cockpit so they at least got the AC for them. Lucky bastards.

West:- Sit tight, we still got 10 minutes to travel and we will be on easy street. -

At least everything is going right... until the alarm sounded.

Nathan:- ROCKET INBOUND! HOLD TIGHT GUYS! -

Then he made a VERY strong maneuver that I thank goodness I had my seatbelt wrapped up. Dex was too strong to let go of his grip but Jyn... shot out to the edge.

Jyn:- HEY, SOME HELP! -

After the maneuver I unwrapped myself and grabbed Jyn's hand. But then another maneuver made us get shot to the other side and we would have fallen from the chopper if it wasn't thanks to Dex who grabbed us in time.

Dex:- Next time, give us an earlier warning Nathan!-

Nathan:- It isn't my fault that they are firing us with missiles! -

West:- Nathan! Land the chopper here, we will make the rest of the way by foot! -

Fortunately Nathan managed to land the chopper without more incidents and we stood feet in the cold yet safe ground. And with some trees that helped hide it.

West:- Alright guys, Inagi's house is just 20 minutes from here. We'll double timed it and reach it in 15 minutes, MOVE! -

Fortunately, we didn't run against no desirable clones so we made safe and sound to Inagi's. Unfortunately, we seem to have arrived late for the party. Jyn suddenly halted our advanced and told us:- There, _(points to some vehicles)_ Globex trucks. - We all prone to the ground to avoid being spotted and soon I said:- They must be the ones who shot the missiles. Seems a good signal that the vehicles are still here. -

Dex:- Not that I think you're a freak but what in the world could that be a good signal? -

Me:- It means that we're still on time. If they didn't leave yet then that means Inagi is still there. -

West:- Wesley's right. That means we have only one-shot a this so, BUCKLE UP IN THE DOOR! -

We sprinted and stood next to it. I was in the left side of this door who was wide enough for 2 guys and Nathan was in the right.

Nathan:- Ready? - And he putted a C4 in the door.

Me:- Ready. - I pulled the remote and detonated the charge.

Everything went in slow-motion and I mean it literally. When Ii was a rookie, the guys always called it "Momentum time" a period in which your bullets and your aim goes faster than the enemies. I took advantage of it and pinned down 5 clones. Later on we moved in and scrambled for cover. Still, there were like more than 20 guys even with the ones we took down. Fortunately I heard them say: "Split up! 4 of you go search for Inaji! The rest, eliminate the hostiles!"

Me:- We need to get to Inaji before they get to him first! -

Dex:- Let's eliminate this clones then and we will get to him! -

And he went berserk against the leader. Fortunately that guy was separated from his subordinates in a different room. West soon aimed and took out two clones. I used my Harbinger to take one and the butt of the gun to knock another who went close by soon enough Jyn used his katana to stab another one with one hand while he used the other to fire his Rehab rifle getting a headshot (nice). Soon Nathan threw a box which transformed into a shotgun-sentry turret which eliminated 4 more before being turned off. Then Nathan fired off his ARX 160 taking out 3 more. Then I set off to help West whom had 2 weak clones trapped in his two arms before twisting their necks. I saw 2 bodies near him and I concluded he must have killed the leader.

Me:- Man, at least try to think more of like a teammate and not a solo. You will get yourself killed. -

Dex:- JA! Like if I didn't knew what I'm doing. -

We later went into the living room were we found the last 5 clones. They went charging against us and soon enough I was landing my fist against the clone's face, took out his gun landed another fist, then launching him against the wall knocking him out. When I ended the others have already taken care of their respective attackers. Place is cleared but still no sight of Inagi.

Until the sound started moving and an Indian-black haired guy with asian eyes, rectangular glasses and the typical white laboratory coat came out from it telling us: "Quick! Follow me! " We followed downstairs and floor closed up above us. And we found ourselves in a secret laboratory with white and smooth walls, some mechanical arms, obviously a lot of scientific flasks with weird substances on it and some monitors. Inagi soon said:- Thank you for defeating those soldiers out there, I don't know why they intruded to my house. -

West:- They were searching for you. I think they know that you may have the solution for a problem we have against them. -

Later on, he started informing Inaji about everything. During that time Dex told me:- Hey brat, can you give me a second? -

Me:- Sure. What is it? -

Dex:- This is rather confidential, come here. -

He took me to another room and he told me:- Didn't you find weird that Globex actually came here? -

Me:- Hey, that's a good point. How did they knew that we were going to visit Inaji in the first place? -

Dex:- There's obviously two reasons: either a soldier of them spied us while talking with the Scientist or someone between us told about this to his friends. -

Me:- You're meaning that there's a traitor between us? I'm expecting that you're accusing me? -

Dex:- No brat. You're new here meaning you didn't have idea of what Globex was. BUT someone of us who may have experience could be telling them. -

Me:- Any idea of who, maybe? -

Dex:- It's just a suspicion but I haven't decide yet. -

Me:- Ok, nice to know that at least you trust me on this. -

Dex:- Of course that I trust you. You remind me when I started as a recruit. Believe me, it was hard for me too. Now what about if we go back with the squad? -

When we got back, West just finished his story to Inagi.

Inagi:- So they are clones, huh? Actually I got the solution for this. I'm working on a project about a serum that may give the users the ability to counter any kind of psychological control over them. Basically, we're talking about making the clones free of Globex command. I'm gonna start working on the project, you can go home now. -

So we left.

* * *

 **Wow, so now we got the info that Globex may have an undercover agent in the SFH, the question is who is the traitor?**

 **Now, I'm gonna start working on a new story of Undertale after this since I can't hold more the ideas that are coming to my head about this AMAZING game! So SFH and Sword of the Fairies may take longer to update. But for now thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**

 **Strike out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strike Force Heroes Chronicles.**

 **Hello fellas! Long time no see this old story of mine! I was very busy as you can see with the other stories I'm writing right now! But enough of that, we all wanna see what happens now with our favorite heroes after last chapter!**

 **If we remember correctly, Wesley and his friends just stopped the Globex clone troops from kidnapping Inaji. Nevertheless, the attack has created suspicions for Dex believing that somebody must have informed the enemy of their plans. Who is it? Only one way to find out.**

 **P.D: Strike Force Heroes saga doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Searching for answers.**

 **1 week later at SFH HQ:**

 **Journal entry #0012330401, March 25, 2016…**

It's almost the end of the month, summer will come soon to Sanchez' country while here winter is the season next door along with the new hunting season we're going to have. Right now, things are getting tense. Dex told me to keep secret his suspicions about West until he had more evidence, but it seems that something is bothering him. Yesterday, Sanchez just sent an important message to our squad. It seems that an attack has happened on a NASA satellite station in the Earth's orbit. The clip captured from the cameras showed that it was the same Globex we were fighting against. If they captured a space station like that, it means that they have something big in their minds, but what?

Also, I took the opportunity to contact her and asked her for a favor:

 **The next conversation has been recorded March 24, 2016 at 2100 hours…**

 **Wesley:** \- Hi Sanchez, how's it going? –

 **Sanchez:** \- I swear to God, that little rascal of an officer is going to get a beating from me if he doesn't learn to respect a lady. –

 **Wesley: -** Again? Seems like he cannot get over the fact that you are a better officer than him. There's also the fact about… that. –

 **Sanchez: -** Obviously. Speaking of which, does he… mention something about it? –

 **Wesley: -** I just met him personally Sanchez, he won't talk about it to some new rookie like me. Also, he still doesn't know that I was the one to make you happy in those times. –

 **Sanchez: -** Still?! You're a lucky bastard Wes. **(Yes, that's a nickname she gave to me when we were dating)** First, we break up just when he gets a leave and wants to meet you; then, you're basically 24/7 with him and he doesn't have the clue you are my ex! –

 **Wesley: -** Fate's game uh? You know, there's something I need your help with. –

 **Sanchez: -** What is it? Did you do something bad again? –

 **Wesley: -** No, it's about what's going on recently. Listen, before the attack on the satellite, Globex found the ubication of our base and assaulted it. Then, when going to search for the Scientist and Inagi, they went ahead of us. I'm fearing that they may have intercepted some of our frequencies. –

 **Sanchez: -** And you want me to find the interceptor's frequency from a different source, right? –

 **Wesley: -** Exactly. But not only that. I… have a belief that someone in the squad is being a spy. –

 **Sanchez: -** What?! That's impossible! All the other guys were registered in the SFH after… the former captain gave them the "all good" sign. –

 **Wesley:** \- Well you can count me off the list. I literally didn't even know about Globex until I joined last week. –

 **Sanchez:** \- Lucky for you. But whom do you suspect is the traitor? –

 **Wesley:** \- I don't know, but for something I'm sure, is that the SFH are back into saving the world again. –

 **Sanchez:** \- Hope that it doesn't go like the Afghanistan fiasco. I will keep an eye in your communications but be aware that this is something that may take me some effort, so I cannot guarantee immediate results. –

 **Wesley:** \- Don't worry, I know about it… Oh, need to go! Jyn wants me to help him with a project. –

 **Sanchez:** \- I know very well about him and I'm pretty sure you're going to play videogames with him. –

 **Wesley: -** As always, you got me. Anyway, see ya later. Wesley cutting off. –

 **Conversation ends.**

So, this takes me back to the briefing room. To get an idea of what is Globex planning, West has proposed a plan. A convoy from their forces is scheduled to depart tomorrow to a factory facility near the frontier between Nepal and India, the convoy has important documents that are classified as codename: "Star Wars". Wonder if they ran out of names for that one. Anyway, tomorrow me, Nathan, Jyn, and Dex are going back into action. Maybe if we have luck the documents will also contain information about the infiltrator between us. I just hope we got the documents first before he gets to them first.

This is Wesley, signing off…

* * *

 **And that's all for now folks! Next story to cover will be Undertale!**


End file.
